1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to saws, and more particularly relates to hydraulically-powered concrete saws and trip hazard removal methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the concrete industry, sidewalks, walkways and parking lots are formed with slabs of concrete. Seams, grooves or other cuts in the concrete may be made in the slabs to form expansion joints, control stress cracks as the slabs cure, or to form channels or openings in the slabs to accept other structures. When these slabs buckle, or when one slab sinks or rises relative to another adjacent slab, a trip hazard to pedestrians traversing the slabs results from the uneven surface between the slabs. Trip hazards can occur on concrete pathways when concrete slabs forming the pathways shift relative to each other, or when a single slab or portion of the hard-surfaced pathway cracks or deforms. Adjacent concrete slabs can shift relative due to frost heaving, ground settling, root intrusions and the like. In some instances, concrete slabs can also buckle due to thermal expansion, creating steep-sided upwardly thrust regions (i.e., buckles).
Radial saws which cut concrete slabs are needed to remove these trip hazards from sidewalks, parking lots, and frequently-traveled thoroughfares and reduce the hazard they pose to pedestrians. Numerous and varied types of stationary, portable and handheld saws are available for cutting through concrete walls or slabs, but they all suffer from various weaknesses and deficiencies. Some saws overheat during use, dulling and shortening the life of the saw blades and creating discomfort for saw operators. Some saws are driven by various species of fuel combustion engines, running at high decibels and emitting noxious exhaust fumes. These saws create dust clouds while in use, which are dangerous for operators to inhale. Other saws are underpowered, or incapable of making flush cuts to concrete surfaces because of saw components jutting below the level of the saw blade. Some saws are heavy and cumbersome because all of the components powering the saw are integrated into the handheld saw, rather than dispersed into a portable drive unit that does not have to be supported during operation.
There exists a need in the art for a simple and effective hydraulically-powered radial saw having a rigid frame, a control handle, and switch assembly having a trigger which when engaged by an operator delivers pressurized hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic drive unit. In some embodiments, this saw should have separate “power pack” or drive unit for powering the saw.